Never Ending Cycle
by PokemonObsessed
Summary: It's always been a never ending cycle. Evey time I try to forget you, you just reappear. Ever time I try to leave you, you just end up getting closer. Every time I try to hate you, you just make me fall deeper in love. I don't want to hurt you anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is my first fanfiction. Please give me constructive criticism in your reviews! Don't hold back!

This story will include Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, and Yaya/Kari (I forgot what the name was .;)

Have fun reading~

**Prologue**:

Two figures strolled down the street, walking hand in hand. They were about ten years old, still pure and innocent. The shorter one, a girl, laughed at something her friend said. The taller one, a boy, smiled fondly at her.

"Rima-chan has a nice laugh."

The girl blushed a bit, but smiled anyways. "Thanks, Nagihiko."

"You can just call me Nagi," he offered, since that was what all his other friends called him. But the girl shook her head.

"I like Nagihiko better."

The boy laughed. "Rima-chan in weird."

The girl pouted, making the boy laugh louder. The two of them continued to talk while they walked, playful arguments being exchanged between them.

"Hey, Rima-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get tired of me?"

The girl shot him a confused look. "No. Why?"

"Well, Rima-chan is a girl, so shouldn't you rather play with other girl?"

Rima frowned. "Is there a rule that I have to?"

Nagihiko blinked, taken aback. "No, that's not it. It's just that…" He broke off.

"It's just what?"

"Rima-chan…"

"You're acting weird, Nagihiko. Do you hate me? Is that it?"

"No, Rima-chan…"

"Do you not want to play with me anymore? Am I bothering you?"

"Rima-chan!"

"Fine! I don't care! Nagihiko is stupid! I hate you!"

Yanking her hand from his, Rima shot Nagihiko the meanest glare she could muster before running into the street.

"Rima-chan! Wait!"

Rima didn't look back as she continued to run. _Stupid Nagihiko! Stupid! Stupid!_

A horn honking was heard and Rima turned her head, just in time to see a car heading towards her. If Rima had continued running, she probably could've made it to the other side of the road safely. But she didn't. Her felt her feet freeze up and her legs refused to move. All she could do was stand there, as the car came closer and closer.

"RIMA-CHAN!"

The last thing Rima felt was Nagihiko's body ramming into hers, before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update... Winter break ends tomorrow D: Today is the last day of freedom...

Anyways! Thanks for the reviews!

Give me honest feedback for this chapter! Don't hold back.

Once more thing, the characters are in high school. Okay. I'll shut up now.

**RPOV (Rima)**

"Ma-shi-ro Ri-ma!"

I opened my eyes slowly, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I let out a tired yawn and stretched my arms.

"Did you have a good sleep, Mashiro-san?"

I froze; suddenly remember exactly where I was. Looking up slowly, I met the eyes of my teacher. I kept my cool gaze, but I was screaming in my mind. I saw my best friend, Amu, sending me a pitying glance, but I could tell she was secretly trying not to laugh. I made a mental note to kill her later on.

"Well, Mashiro-san," said my teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, "since you were clearly not paying attention, I shall repeat what I was saying." Nikaidou-sensei walked back to the front of the room, almost tripping in the process. The class stifled their laughter as Nikaidou-sensei nearly tripped again while walking to his desk.

I rolled my eyes. _What a hopeless teacher…_

Nikaidou-sensei cleared his throat, drawing back the attention of the class. "So, since Mashiro-san was not paying attention earlier, I shall repeat what I was saying. Tomorrow, we will have a new student joining our class. He was originally born in Japan, but moved to Europe when he was young. Ah, and his name is… Mashiro-san! Are you listening?"

"What?" I asked, turning my attention from the butterfly I was observing. (It was quite interesting, you see the butterfly somehow got its wing stuck in the window frame and it was trying to pull itself free. I think I saw its wing rip though…that was kinda gross…)

"Mashiro-san," said Nikaidou-sensei, a vein popping on his forehead. "Please tell the class what I was saying for the past two minutes."

I stared at him blankly for a second, trying to make up a clever excuse not to answer, since you've probably noticed by now, but I wasn't really paying attention. Luckily, Amu is my best friend and she loves me, so she scribbled down a note and tossed it onto my desk. Oh, you know how I said I would kill her later? I take it back.

I opened the note under my desk and glanced over it quickly before turning back to the teacher. "You were talking about how we're going to get a new student tomorrow."

Nikaidou-sensei smiled. It was a sly smile. Like he knew something I didn't. It made me want to punch him. But since he was a teacher, I restrained myself. Luckily, the Gods were on his side today, and before I ended up hurting someone, the bell rang.

"Rima!"

I turned around to Amu's voice and waited for her to catch up with me. She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh, Rima! You should've seen your face! You looked like you were about to kill someone!"

"I was thinking about it," I replied.

"We're you about to kill Nikaidou-sensei?"

"Well, I was about to kill _someone_, but I changed my mind later."

Amu raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. The two of us walked for a while until we came to the large cherry blossom tree, where we were greeted by our friends.

"Rima-tan! Amu-chi!" called Yaya, waving us over. "Over here!"

Amu and I sat down and opened our bento boxes. I saw Amu glance around from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey, where's Utau?"

"She had something to do, so she said she would be late," replied Kairi, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm here too, _Amu_," said Ikuto seductively, suddenly popping out from the tree. He jumped down from his perch on a branch, landing right next to Amu.

"G-ge-get away from me! Pervert!" shouted Amu, scooting away with a blush on her face. Ikuto frowned and made a face that resembled an unwanted cat. Well, actually it was an exact replica of the face of an unwanted cat.

"_Amu_," said Ikuto seductively. "You don't mean that."

Amu ignored him, the blush on her face not completely gone. Ikuto frowned and crept closer to her. Amu scooted away. Ikuto frowned and crept closer. Amu scooted away. Yeah, you get the idea. I rolled my eyes at them before turning to my bento box. Before I could even take a bite, a soccer ball came flying past me.

"Oops!" called a voice. "Oi! Hinamori! Can you pass me the ball?"

"Kukai!" cried Amu. "Be careful!" Amu tried to look annoyed, but I could tell she was secretly grateful for him causing a distraction.

"Sorry, sorry," laughed Kukai, catching the ball Amu kicked towards him. He glanced around our group, and I knew he was looking for Utau. He's had a large crush on her since _forever, _which is why Ikuto isn't exactly his biggest fan. He may not seem like it, but Ikuto was extremely protective of his sister.

I watched as Kukai grinned at us once more before turning and running back to his soccer team, before I turned back to my still uneaten bento. I was just about to dig in, before…

No, another soccer ball did not come flying.

Instead, Utau came running towards us. She plopped down next to Yaya and grinned at us.

"Guess what," she said.

"What?" I replied.

"Guess," she said.

"No," I replied.

Utau rolled her eyes. "I got a text from Sanjo-san. I'm going to have a big concert next week to promote my new song."

Everyone cheered and congratulated our friend. Utau was a famous singer. She had recently become very popular, so her work was piling up. She didn't have a lot of time to go to school, but she somehow managed with her grades.

"Rimaaaaa," said Utau.

I looked up from my still uneaten bento.

"Tutor me?"

I did say somehow.

"Sure," I sighed. Utau grinned at me before striking up a conversation with Amu. I turned back to my lunch, about to take a bite. When the bell rang.

I cursed in my head for my bad luck, before putting my bento away. I stared at it sadly, my stomach growling. I got up with Amu and the two of us headed back to class. I turned my head to see our friends Tadase and Lulu following.

We were all friends since elementary school, and Amu used to have a large crush on him. But she never got the courage to confess. Eventually Tadase and Lulu started going out. Poor Amu was crushed. But Amu got over her crush and was now happy for her friends.

I was distracted for the rest of the day. Partially because of my growling stomach and partially because of the dream I had. It was from a long time ago, when I was still in kindergarten… And when Nagihiko was still here…

_No! _I cried in my head. _Bad Rima! Don't go thinking about Nagihiko!_

I shook my head violently, smacking the person who sat behind me (Tadase hehe) in the face with my golden curls.

"Ma-shi-ro-san," said Nikaidou-sensei a dangerous look in his eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied quickly. "There was a fly, that's all."

Nikaidou-sensei nodded curtly and turned back to teaching the class. I put my elbow on the desk and laid my head on my palm, staring out the window.

_This was going to be a longggg day…_

Amu and I walk home together. We always do, because:

Our houses were in the same direction

I'm not allowed to walk home by myself

The two of us talked about random stuff as we walked, not really paying attention to the things around us. We compared our tests that we just got back. I had done fairly well, but Amu was another story.

A strong gust of wind snatched the paper out of my hands and sent it flying. I let out a muttered curse before running after it. Which sucked, because I hate running.

The paper fell into the middle of the street. Being the good girl I am, I looked both ways before running after my paper. Snatching it, I turned around, about to run back to Amu. Only to see her terrified face.

I whipped around and my eyes widened. A car was headed right towards me. I felt myself freeze, the events of my childhood flashing through my mind. I heard Amu scream out my name, before I was knocked to the ground.

I groaned. The gravel crunched beneath my head. It was probably going to take forever getting all the little pebbles out of the mess I call my hair. I could feel the scrapes and bruises over my body. And they hurt, but nothing else did. Maybe I was dead.

I opened my eyes slightly. And saw purple. Was heaven purple? I moved my head a bit, and my eyes were met with another pair of eyes. Warm brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to my childhood friend: Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Which was impossible. Because Nagihiko was dead.


End file.
